The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, grown typically as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tesantarc’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering potted garden Alstroemeria plants with uniform plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in April, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number Pa6028x002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number Pb6903x035, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in April, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by rhizome divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since September, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.